Be My Savior
by Ricki95
Summary: A Lead detective, A Case he was never supposed to have, and a beautiful victim... What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

When You're a lead detective of the Las Vegas Police Department and You've made your way up through the ranks there's not much that can shake you. You learn not to get attached to your cases.. However.. What happens when one case and one victim becomes much more than you ever expected?

When You're 23 and in college You're supposed to be having the time of your life not fighting for it. You're supposed to be hanging out with friends, partying, and having late night study sessions not late night fights... You're not supposed to have police constantly in your life.. It's hard to be normal and act normal when they're constantly prying into your life.. When everyday is a fight you learn to agree and go along with whatever is being said or done just to make sure you make it to your 8am class in the morning..You learn how to lie to the people in your life and more importantly you learn to lie to the police.. Until there's one you can't lie to because he see right through your act. Will you ever get out? Will somebody ever actually save you? These are the questions you ask yourself on a daily basis.. All You can do is keep your head down and pray for a miracle...

Main Characters:

Alexis: Hair: Blonde, Age: 23 years old, Height: 5'3, Weight: 108 lbs, Personality: Quiet and shy but sassy... Job: College student majoring in nursing

Jon: Hair: light brown/dirty blonde, Age: 29 Years old, Height: 6'2, Weight: 205 lbs, Personality: Strong,Outgoing,Protective, Job: Lead detective LVPD

Jake: Hair: Black, Age: 32 years old, Height: 6'3, Weight: 206 lbs, Personality: Strong,Controlling, Assertive, Job: N/A In and out of jail

 _ ****** HI Guys! I know I know.. Long time no talk.. I've been busy with life and work but I'm back and this idea popped in my head and I decided to run with it.. I don't know how long this story is going to be or how often I'll be able to update so bare with me.. Also remember this story is not related to WWE at all however I will use characters from WWE just as different characters in this story.. Confusing? You'll see what I'm talking about eventually... so keep that in mind and don't get mad at me when I change some characters.. Anyway I hope you guys will like this story because I know i'm enjoying writing it so far and also this story will have sensitive subjects for people so you've be warned read at your own risk... Enjoy..**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Jon looked over at the time he groaned, It was only 2 AM.. He was the Lead Detective of the Las Vegas Police Department.. However a requirement for all detectives is they have to ride along with another cop at least once a month so they get an understanding of what is going on in the world because a lot of detectives just get used to the cases that they work and they forget what other officers actually do... Today was that day for Jon.. As he sat in the passenger seat of the parked squad car he wanted nothing more than to be at home in his bed asleep which is exactly where he would be if this was a normal night.. Instead he was sitting in a parked squad car in an abandoned parking lot waiting for anything to come over the scanner to make this shift a little less boring.. It also didn't help that his ride along partner was Justin Martinez.. Jon liked Justin on occasion and when he didn't have to listen to him talk for 9 hours about his last 4 hookups within the past 4 days..

It was quiet and boring until the scanner went off.. There was a report of a possible disturbance call from a neighbor at a house at 142 Elk Lane.. An address that Jon had never heard of before..

"This place again.." Justin said as he began to drive

"You go here often?" Jon asked curiously

"Way more times than I can remember and that's just me.. Domestic Battery.. This guy is constantly wailing on his girlfriend.. The neighbors call every time, We respond and the girl insists that it was nothing and nothing happened besides a heated argument even with the bruises on her face.. He ends up getting arrested a lot so he's in and out of the system and once he's out she takes him back all the time.. One day I'm afraid We're going to be responding to a homicide not a disturbance call.. That's exactly what's going to happen if she doesn't get out of this place but there's nothing we can do.." Justin explained as they pulled into the driveway of the famous house..

As they approached the door they heard a woman's voice crying from inside the house..

"VEGAS POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jon yelled as he banged on the door and it swung open and what Jon saw was not what he expected... He expected a ran down and for a lack of a better phrase 'white trash'.. who would take her abusive boyfriend back over and over again in a heartbeat but that wasn't who was looking back at him at all.. The bright blue eyed, Blonde who was looking up at him was beautiful, she was short and skinny and she looked very well put together..

"Alexis.. What happened? Where is he?" Justin asked and it pulled Jon from his thoughts

"He's in the bedroom asleep.. It was my fault this time but I got it under control and taken care of.. I'm okay.. Really.. I don't need help.." She said it wasn't until she mentioned the reason they were there in the first place that Jon recognized and realized and saw the bruises on her face and arms. It took him back to a dark place in his life that he tried to keep buried down deep inside of him but seeing those bruises brought all of those feelings back to the surface but he had to remain calm and professional

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Justin asked

"Yeah I'm fine.." Alexis said and Justin nodded, It's protocol that if an officer responds and the victim dismisses them and refuses help that they have to abide by their wishes and leave..

Justin walked down the steps of the front porch and Jon began to follow before turning around As Alexis was shutting the door Jon stuck his hand out..

"Detective Jonathan Good.. " he said introducing himself and he handed her his card "If you need anything or ever need any help don't hesitate to call me.." He said in a whisper to make sure who ever was in the house would not hear him and Alexis nodded and took the card before shutting the door

She wasn't sure what to do with the card but she knew she couldn't let Jake find this card because she might actually need it sometime so she stuck it in one of her textbooks for school and sat down on the couch trying to figure out how she was going to cover up and hide the new bruises the next morning to keep people from talking.. She laid down on the couch and cried herself to sleep wondering if she would ever get out and be rescued from this hell...


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later after doing the report and paperwork on Alexis, Jon found himself sitting in a booth of a local ran down diner with Justin as they finished out their shift before going home with breakfast. Jon was quiet for the majority of the time until Justin spoke up  
"Alright man.. You've been way quiet all night.. what's up?" Justin asked and Jon looked at him  
"Nothing.. I'm just tired.. Not used to this shift anymore is all.." Jon said trying to dodge the question..  
"Oh come on! I know there's more to it than that.." Justin said  
"What all do you know about Alexis?" Jon asked  
"Oh.. You want to know about the mystery girl.." Justin said smiling "Look man there's not much to tell.. She's 23 .. College student for nursing.. Hot as hell obviously but that's about it really.. girl's a mystery really" Justin said  
"We've gotta figure out some way to help her get away from that situation" Jon said  
"Can't help somebody that doesn't want to be helped" Justin said  
"That doesn't mean you don't try.. This is our job! To protect people! If you don't try to help what's the point in having this career?" Jon asked frustrated  
"I'm telling you man.. She's not worth the time… She's not worth saving she's broken.." Justin said and Jon would not except that fact

As Jon went home that morning one one thing kept running through his mind.. He had to try.. He was going to prove every person wrong.. He was going to save her..


	4. Chapter 4

The following week after doing some digging and using his detective skills he finally managed to find out that Alexis actually worked at a diner about 40 minutes outside of Vegas as a waitress.. He decided he was going to pay her a visit and check up on her

As he walked in the diner there were maybe 3 other customers eating.. He sat down at the bar and then he saw Alexis walk through the door she had bruises on her face much like the ones she had last week but these were new.. The old ones were still there but they had faded a lot since Jon last saw her  
"Hi what can I get you?" Alexis asked before looking up from her pad and noticing it was Jon  
"Alexis..." He said  
"Oh god.. What did Jake do now?" She asked  
"No.. I'm not here about Jake.." He said shaking his head  
"Sorry.. It's just whenever a detective or cop comes to visit me at work it's because Jake has gotten into trouble somehow.." She said  
"No.. I'm here to see you.." He said and she looked down  
"Why? What did I do?" She asked confused  
"Nothing.. I just wanted to see how you were doing.. Make sure you were healing up okay but I can see you've got new bruises to replace the old ones..." He said  
"Uh.. Yeah.. Just a little disagreement.." She said  
"Alexis.. You don't hit a woman no matter how mad you are.. You have to know this is wrong.." Jon said  
"You don't understand.. I have to stay with him.." She said "he's paying for my school.." She said and Jon shook his head  
"You don't have to do anything.. You can leave if you want.." He said and Alexis laughed  
"Easy for you to say.. How the hell am I supposed to leave when he watches my every move?" She asked him  
"I don't see him anywhere right now.." He said  
"I can't just up and leave.. All my stuff is at the house.." She said shaking her head  
"What if I get him out of the house for a little while and you can get your stuff and I'll put you up in a hotel and nobody will find you?" He asked her  
"And how the hell are you going to do that?" She asked and he smirked at her  
"Just trust me.." Jon said  
"And why would she want to do that?" A voice said calmly and put his arm around Alexis's shoulder a tall man with lots of tattoos and very muscular "you see.. Alexis is my brothers girlfriend... I don't know who the hell you are and I don't give a damn but one thing you can't do is come in here and say you're gonna sweep my sister away when she clearly doesn't know you very well.." The man said  
"Josh just calm down.." Alexis said  
"Don't tell me what to do little girl!" Josh yelled in Alexis's ear all the while tightening his grip on her arm "I think it's best that you leave.." Josh said to Jon before walking away and pulling Alexis with him before he turned around and looked at Jon "oh and by the way... Whatever happens to the little slut tonight.. That's your fault for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" he said and yanked Alexis to the back of the kitchen she glanced back at Jon with fear in her eyes  
"I trust you.." she mouthed so Josh wouldn't see and Jon just nodded as much as he wanted to run up and tackle this guy he had to do it when Alexis wasn't around and wouldn't get hurt.. He would figure this out.. he had to figure it out


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed Jon worked as hard as he could to get a plan in motion to get Alexis out of the horrible situation.. He got a hotel room outside of Vegas and he got Justin and a couple other officers that have dealt with Alexis and Jake before to help.. The plan was to bring Jake in for questioning based on the multiple disturbance calls they have reviewed and once he is gone from the house Alexis would go in a grab her stuff and Jon would take her away to the hotel...

Jon sat in his car across the street from the house watching as two officers approached the door and Alexis answered.. Going along with the plan she acted innocent and like she didn't want Jake to go but the officers had other ideas as Jake was thrown into the back of a squad car Alexis stood in the driveway watching the car zoom away towards the police station.. Jon waited a few minutes before pulling into the driveway and walking up to the door he didn't even get to knock before he was being pulled in by Alexis she hugged him  
"Thank you..." She said and he hugged her back  
"Thank me when we get you to the hotel.. Now come on we gotta move fast.." He said and she nodded and began throwing clothes and her things into bags as Jon took them out to his car as soon as they were filled after fifteen minutes she had all of her things in bags and in his car.. She looked around at the house and grabbed her purse and ran out the door and getting in the passenger seat and they drove away towards the hotel that was an hour out of the city  
"I don't know how I'm gonna pay for school now.." She said and Jon looked at her  
"Don't worry.. I got you.. But there's one more thing.. You have to quit your job.." He said and she just looked at him  
"I can't quit! I've had the same job since I was 16!" She said  
"Alexis! If you don't quit then this isn't going to work! He's going to try and find you.. I know that and you know that and we both know the first place he'll go is your job" Jon said  
"What if he finds me?" She asked with tears in her eyes  
"I won't let him hurt you again.." He said and she nodded looking out the window

Once they got to the hotel and checked in they had two separate rooms.. Jon made sure Alexis was okay and settled before heading across the hall to his room

His phone rang and he looked down and smiled a little  
"Yes Alexis?" He answered  
"I need your help.." She said  
"I'll be right over" he said going across the hall

He walked in the room  
"What do you need?" He asked  
"Can you stay with me?" She asked  
"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'll just sleep on the floor" he said  
"There's one more thing I need.." She said  
"What?" He asked and she put her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers Jon was the one to pull away first "Alexis.. You've been through a lot of dramatic stuff.. I don't want to take advantage of that.." He said  
"Please.. I just want to feel loved again... Please... Jon..." She said with tears in her eyes and he nodded and kissed her again before falling back on the bed and pulling her with him never breaking the kiss  
"If I hurt you..." He started  
"Shhh.. I'll be fine.." She said


End file.
